This invention relates to improvements in transmission brakes such as found on tractors and the like and more particularly to apparatus for automatically releasing pressure on the transmission gear when it has stopped.
The transmission brake as found on farm tractors and the like is operated in a well known manner with a linkage system actuated by depression of the clutch pedal when disengaging the same whereby the transmission can be stopped to permit shifting of the gears. Conventionally, the linkage between the clutch pedal and the brake is an arrangement of rigid rod links so the application of force by the depression of the clutch pedal to the brake is continuous as long as such pedal remains depressed even though the transmission has stopped. Under such conditions, I have observed that there is a tendency for the gears to lock up so that it becomes difficult to shift them with ease or smoothness and release of the clutch towards engaged position to relieve pressure on the transmission only increases such difficulty.
Accordingly, with such observations in mind, it is one of the important objects of this invention to provide apparatus for a clutch pedal operated transmission brake system wherein the force necessary for actuating the brake automatically ceases when the transmission has stopped without requiring further manipulation of the clutch pedal.
More particularly, it is an object herein to provide apparatus as characterized which includes a coupling between selected components of the brake linkage system for transmitting force to the brake through a fluid medium.